Different
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Perbedaan itu pasti selalu ada di dunia ini...Pertanyaannya, sisi mana yang akan kau pilih? Sebuah fic untuk mengemukakan pendapat dalam kasus Arara-desu yo! One-Shot! R&R please?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Entah kenapa Kuchi bikin fic ini. Mungkin cuma mau menanggapi beberapa kejadian yang sedang marak di fandom Naruto Indo ini. Yah, you know lah!**

**Summary : Perbedaan itu pasti ada di dunia ini. Yang penting adalah, sisi mana yang akan kau pilih?**

**Different**

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**

**© 2009**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar dengan terik. Shikamaru yang kebetulan bertugas mengajar di akademi, sedang sibuk mengamati setumpuk kertas yang ada di mejanya. Merepotkan. Andai saja pangkatnya tidak sebagai jonin, mungkin ia sedang bersantai sambil memandang awan. Saat sedang terkantuk-kantuk, tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dengan kencang.

"SHIKAMARU!!!! ADA DUA GENIN YANG SEDANG BERKELAHI!!!!" Teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Tenang Naruto! Siapa yang berkelahi?" Tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Kazune dan Ryu yang sedang berkelahi!! Ayo cepat!! Jangan-jangan nanti mereka menggunakan kunai!!" Jawab Naruto dengan panik. Kok Shikamaru bisa santai begitu sih? Pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melerai mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Sudah! Tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku!" Jawab Naruto dengan lebih lantang. Keadaannya sudah sangat kritis, tapi Shikamaru masih menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya iya. Mereka sekarang dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Mereka ada di halaman belakang! Cepat Shikamaru!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada panik. Naruto lalu menggeret lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pelan.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, terlihat sekumpulan genin mengerumuni dua orang teman mereka yang berkelahi.

"HEY!! KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melerai kedua genin tersebut. Sayang, usaha Naruto tetap tidak berhasil. Bahkan Naruto sampai terjatuh karenanya.

"Hei, hei! Kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar, aku tidak akan meluluskan kalian." Ujar Shikamaru santai. Spontan kedua genin tersebut berhenti berkelahi. Mereka memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah kesal. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu, hanya berdecak kagum.

_Guru itu mempunyai wewenang yang sangat kuat ya, _Pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berkelahi?" Tanya Shikamaru pada kedua genin tersebut.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau elemen air lebih baik dan lebih hebat daripada elemen api," Jawab seorang genin berambut coklat.

"Yang benar itu elemen api lebih baik daripada elemen air!" Teriak genin berambut kuning.

"Hey, yang benar itu elemen angin yang lebih baik!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan ikut campur!" Teriak Shikamaru kesal. Naruto itu, bukannya melerai malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Kazune, Ryu! Kalian bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele itu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepala.

"Heh, merepotkan! Dengar ya, elemen air dan elemen api adalah dua elemen yang tidak bisa dibandingkan. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha membandingkannya, kedua elemen itu punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Jangan melihat sesuatu dari baik dan buruknya saja, apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kami mengerti, Shikamaru-sensei. Jadi, mana yang lebih baik? Elemen api atau elemen air?" Tanya Kazune dan Ryu bersamaan.

_Heh, anak-anak ini. Tadi katanya sudah mengerti. _Gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tidak ada elemen yang lebih baik dari elemen lainnya. Elemen api maupun elemen air itu, sama-sama elemen yang penting di dunia ini," Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Jadi, kedudukan api dan air sama saja?" Tanya Kazune. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sumimasen Kazune-kun," Ujar Ryu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kazune membalasnya sambil tersenyum, "Iya, aku juga minta maaf."

Shikamaru dan Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalian berlatih lagi ya? Sensei masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Naruto mengikutinya.

"Iya. Jangan bertengkar lagi, ya! Nanti Shikamaru-sensei yang galak tidak akan meluluskan kalian!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Balas Shikamaru sambil tetap berjalan menuju ruangannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Apa pendapatmu tentang perbedaan pendapat?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengenai apa pendapatmu tentang banyaknya perbedaan di dunia ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah, maksudmu seperti perbedaan pendapatmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri berbeda pendapat dengan Sasuke tentang jalannya hidup ini. Seperti Sasuke yang lebih memilih menjadi pengikut Orochimaru daripada tinggal di Konoha. Itu merupakan salah satu pilihan yang dia rasa paling baik untuknya." Jawab Shikamaru. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Perbedaan itu pasti ada di dunia ini. Tanpa adanya perbedaan, dunia ini akan terasa sepi. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, sisi mana yang akan kau pilih." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh, begitu. Kau sendiri, bagaimana jika ada orang yang berbeda pendapat denganmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan menghargainya, apapun pendapatnya. Kita tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan kehendak kita pada orang lain, kan? Mungkin saja pendapat kita tidak lebih baik daripada orang tersebut." Jelas Shikamaru sambil membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Aku banyak tugas hari ini, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya sekarang. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Shikamaru!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**FIN.**

***Huft* Padahal bentar lagi deadline buat ngisi majalah sekolah, tapi nyempet-nyempetin bikin fic. Fic ini di tujukan buat semua author, fandom manapun. Fic ini didasarkan pada pendapat Kuchi tentang perbedaan. Taulah, di FFN Indo ini lagi ada apa. Kuchi bukan seorang YAOI Lovers, tapi bukan juga YAOI Haters. Dan menurut Kuchi inilah yang sering bikin masalah di fanfiction, perbedaan pendapat. Kalo YAOI Lovers suka sama YAOI, itu hak mereka lah. Belum tentu mereka itu kayak gitu di kehidupan aslinya. Sedangkan YAOI Haters itu kebanyakan gak terima kalau chara favoritnya dijadiin YAOI, bener gak? Yak, inilah perbedaan yang nggak pernah ketemu jalan keluarnya. **

**Menurut Kuchi sih YAOI Haters jangan baca fic YAOI, kalo ujung-ujungnya marah-marah dan menghina YAOI Lovers. Kasian kan mereka. Itu bidang yang mereka sukai untuk menumpahkan ide-idenya. Kuchi sendiri kurang suka sama YAOI tapi Kuchi nggak pernah ngritik bahkan nge-flame mereka tuh! Karena fic mereka nggak dibaca kalo misalnya Kuchi kurang suka. Tapi nggak semua YAOI itu buruk. Ada YAOI yang menurut Kuchi rame. Huft, jadi kenapa sih nggak terima aja keadaan FF yang kayak gini? Ada YAOI Lovers, YAOI Haters, atau netral kayak Kuchi. Lagian terus-terusan ada di satu bidang bosen juga kan? Coba pikir, kalo cuma ada author yang suka straight pairing di FF ini, pasti ceritanya gitu-gitu aja kan. **

**Mungkin Kuchi dibilang sok suci lah, menggunakan kesempatan, atau apa lah. Terserah. Itu kan pendapat kalian, Kuchi nerima semua pendapat kok! Dan karena gak tau harus numpahin pendapat dimana, ya udah ditumpahin di fic aja.**

**Jadi, sisi mana yang kalian pilih?**


End file.
